Yours to Hold
by Daysi5
Summary: Simons' point of view on what's happening. Takes place after City of Bones. One-shot Song-fic


Yours to Hold

A/N::: My second Mortal Instruments story. This song is Yours to Hold by the amazing band Skillet. Hope you enjoy and review!

Disclaimer::: I don't own the TMI series or the song.

SC

Simon p.o.v

_I see you standing here  
But you're so far away_

I stare at her as she stands beside me, checking out the back of a CD by We The Kings. She's so oblivious; she hasn't realized that she's already bought it. So oblivious, that she hasn't seen me staring at her for the past five minutes. She's been deep in her own world lately, ever since she found out her father's alive; Valentine who's some evil Shadowhunter gone bad and that she has a brother, Jace, some mysterious blonde hot-shot. And then there's her _being_ a Shadowhunter.

_Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name_

"Clary?" I finally say. No answer. "Clary! Clarissa Fray! I mean Morganstern!" I half whisper and half scream. Her head snaps up at the mention of her real last name, and I'm surprised by the affect of it. She has a dazed look on her face, as if she doesn't even know where we are or who I am. I wave a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Clary?" She smiles a tired smile, and I know it's just an act. She can't even work up a real smile.

"Hey…" she trails off, and I know she's forgotten my name. Again. She started forgetting ever since the whole Shadowhunter ordeal. Ever since Alec, and Isabelle, and who Luke really is and… and Jace. I know the look on her face. She was thinking about him. Every time she zones out, I know she's thinking of him. Always.

"Simon," I say bluntly.

"I know your name," she says annoyed. She knows, but she's forgetting.

_You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

I mean, it's not like I blame her. I don't blame her for all this. I don't blame her for my little journey to the Dumort Hotel. I don't blame her for falling for her Shadowhunter brother Jace. But I could be there, helping her through it all. I could be the one to hold her when she's upset. When she's happy or mad. I have always been there before. I still could be.

_You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold_

As we walked out of the music store, I wondered if she'll ever realize that I'm here. That if she ever gets sad, if she'll let me hold her. Or if something happens to me, if she'll hold me. But that's silly. Of course she'll see it. She'll realize I've always been here, and if she ever gets tired of being held, I'd let her hold me. I just know she'll see. Someday.

_I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish I had some way to say_

But why was she still sulking? Everything I try, she just shrugs it off. I try to get her to talk to me about what's going on and what's wrong, but she zones out on me, or changes the subject, or just outrights ignores me and everything I say. I just wish I could talk to her. About her worries and mine.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
You should know_

I'm always reaching for her hand. For her heart. Always for her. But every time I graze her fingertips, she slips out of sight. She disappears, and she's lost to me. Again. And I have to find her all over again, and then reach… and miss. A never ending cycle.

_I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time_

I've liked her ever since I laid eyes on her. We were pretty young, so it was just a crush. A small crush that grew to puppy love and that to hardcore love.

_For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know_

_That I'm yours to hold_

And I've been ready to give myself to her in any which way I was willing—no, I _am_ willing to do anything for her. I might even put myself in a life-or-death situation just to be with her. She almost got herself killed for me, so why not return the favor?

_Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone_

I was so close to telling her. Telling her three simple words that could've made us or broken us. And I was willing to risk it. I was hoping those words would make an impact. For the better. That she'd say them back and mean it. Not like those girls that just say it because I'm in a band. Because I know she'd mean it.

But I was a love-blinded fool. She had never liked me the way I liked her. She'd proven that by kissing Jace, a boy she'd hardly known. In front of me. I felt like such an idiot, standing there, watching them kiss. I'm such a fool for thinking that a girl like her would like a guy like me, when she could have a guy like Jace, eye candy. She probably only hung out with me because I didn't care how she dressed, or how she acted, or what she liked. We'd been best friends since we were ten, and I thought she would like me because we were so close. And if it wasn't for that faithful day at the Pandumoniem, this wouldn't have happened. Clary's mother would have just been a missing person, and she would've stayed with Luke. But they would've kept coming after her.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

But even if she doesn't love me the way I love her, the way I want her to, she's still my best friend. I have to keep reaching for her even if I miss each time. Because that's what friends do.

_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

I'll be there when she needs me. I'll be ready for her.

SC

A/N::: So how was it? It's only my second one, so don't be mean…. Who am I kidding? Be dead honest! Review!!!! Or no more! But that's probably not a threat…..

Just review!!!!!

=^-^=


End file.
